


I want to touch you everywhere

by lastcrazyhorn



Series: Get What You Want [3]
Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, M/M, Piss Enema, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/pseuds/lastcrazyhorn
Summary: Tiny tag to "He Tastes of Coffee" and "Promise of Safety."Also, feelings snuck in here, and I don't know from whence they came.
Relationships: Joyce Barnaby/Tom Barnaby, Tom Barnaby/Male Reader, Tom Barnaby/Reader
Series: Get What You Want [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080776
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Best_Reader_Inserts, Midsomer_Melee





	I want to touch you everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is [two's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowstfucallicles) fault! I blame them entirely for the existence of this fic.

You catch Tom on the sofa, stretched out and half asleep as some ridiculous show blares on the telly. It's been almost twenty-four hours since you made room in his body for your cock, and though that time has been well-spent, you want more.

It's a thought that won't leave your mind. 

You sit down next to him, hand on a warm calf, flesh covered only by thin pyjama pants.

"Hm?" Is his sleep addled inquiry.

"I just want to touch you," You whisper, pulling his pyjamas down to his ankles. 

His flesh is warm underneath, and you stroke and touch to your heart's content. At some point, he kicks them entirely off, spreading his knees to give you better access.

You smile in response and sink down to eye level with his cock. 

"Just the prettiest cock in the world, Tom. I mean it."

He shifts uncomfortably above you, but doesn't say anything.

You pull off your jeans, and toss them aside.

Grabbing him by the hips, you pull him toward you, baring his arse as you shift him both up and back. You slide a finger into his hole and feel a thrill when you discover how loose he still is.

"I'm gonna piss in this hole," You inform him.

He twists and tries to get free, but never does tell you to stop. 

"Stop it, Tom," You order in a commanding tone.

He stops moving, and blue eyes stare up at you in mystified concern.

"I'm gonna piss in this pretty little hole," You say to him again. "And then we're going to go to the shower, and I'm going to fuck you again."

"And if I say, 'no?'" He asks, words crisp in the silence between you.

"Then I won't. But I really want to. Can't you just imagine, Tom? A gut full of my piss and then my cum? You'll be so full, and I can jerk you off while you're still so filled up."

An unintelligible sound fights its way out of his mouth, and your cock jumps in-between you and him.

"Not here, [Y/N]," He whispers. "Please."

He agrees to let you piss inside his hole once the two of you are in the shower stall, though. 

His face is pink as you follow him in, the water at an acceptable level after a few seconds of twiddling.

You press him into the cool tile that is just out of reach of the water, and he moans as you finger fuck his hole. You've not got any lube that's suitable for the shower, but you do have a container of unscented lotion that will do in a pinch. 

You work some into him and he takes it silently, shaking when you add a third finger. You pull the both of you back into the water to warm up, and then slide your cock inside him before he even knows what's going on. It's hard to go inside him soft; so you push your tip through with a thumb, and hold his hole a little more open with your other hand.

You let go when the head is through the outer ring of muscles, and slide your arm around his midsection. 

His cock bumps you in the hand and you smile into his neck. It's easier to let go now that you know that he's getting off on this in some way. 

Your stream starts slowly, but it picks up until he curses aloud, his stomach clenching as you begin to fill him. He spreads his legs for you without your prompting, and you coo at him.

"Such a lovely little hole, Tom. God, what I wouldn't give for a chance to do this over your desk." 

He groans at your words and turns his head to press his flushed cheeks into the cool tile wall.

"God, [Y/N]. You cannot _say_ such things."

Now that your bladder is empty, you let go some of your tight control and start rocking into the man in front of you. 

There is a steady _squish - squish - squish_ that accompanies every thrust, and though your staying power is usually much better, that sound soon pushes you over. 

"Don't think I've ever come so fast as an adult," You gasp over his shoulder. 

He's shuddering around you, his hole too weak to keep in the excesses, and splashes of urine are working their way down his legs as you thrust into him. 

"Gosh, what a dirty boy you are," You admonish.

He doesn't argue with you, but merely starts to jerk himself off with brutal twists of his hand.

"I'm going to slide out now, Tom," You say. "You mustn't let it out until you come. Otherwise, I'll have to spank you."

He clenches his eyes at your words and comes against the wall. You pull out and his buttocks clench around nothing. A dribble of piss leaks out and you slide your thumb up into his hole to help it along. 

"Damn it, [Y/N]," He groans out. 

The dribble becomes a waterfall of mostly yellow, and you continue to finger his arse all through it. 

He turns and looks at you at long last, the water starting to turn cold around you both.

"You are disgusting," He says, pink still high in his cheeks. 

You kiss him with a laugh and he responds enthusiastically. 

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?" You ask.

He doesn't answer.

You're both shivering as you try and get clean. You have a feeling that he won't feel clean for a while yet.

Later, when you are both in his bed, and you're playing the big spoon behind him, he finally answers your question.

"I think that I liked it too much," He answers softly in the dark.

You run your hand down his chest, and he shivers next to you. 

"I like touching you," You whisper. "I just wish I could touch all of you, all the time."

You feel the heat from his cheeks as he blushes, but neither of you say anything else. He grabs your hand and pulls it to rest over his heart, and you smile in the darkness.


End file.
